The present invention relates to an automatic processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic processing system which is equipped with sample delivering instruments among analyzing systems, centrifuging instruments and aliquoting instruments for analyzing samples such as blood or urine.
In an automatic processing system equipped with an automatic clinical analyzer or a delivery instrument, there is used a method in which a central processing instrument such as a controller, a personal computer or a work station for controlling those devices is provided so that the operations of the devices may be centrally controlled by the central processing instrument. This method is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,801. In another system, the individual devices are not directly controlled by the central processing instrument but indirectly by providing an intermediate controller at an intermediate stage. This intermediate controller is controlled by the central processing instrument. Thus, the operations of the individual devices are substantially defined by the central processing instrument. Therefore, this method is also understood to be in the central control mode.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 112956/1982, there is disclosed. a method of analyzing a sample according to printing on the sample container. Such printing includes data such as identification information of the items to be analyzed in the form of bar codes. The system reads the data when the sample container is set in the system, and analyzes the sample by the central processing instrument on the basis of the information. The aforementioned existing automatic processing system according to the central control method has the following problems.
When the system is to be constructed, it is necessary to develop software for controlling the central processing instrument in accordance with the individual system arrangements. It is both tedious and expensive to develop the controlling softwares individually.
Moreover, the control software has to be changed when a part of the instruments in the system are to be replaced by other instruments or added or removed, when the layout is to be changed or when the delivery route of the sample container is to be changed. Another problem is that it is both time consuming and expensive to design, code, install, verify or debug the software and to document, explain and learn how to use the method.
In particular, since a series of analysis has to be urgently carried out in the field of clinical diagnosis it is problematic if the control software requires changing. Because this necessitates the system to be halted in the case of the central control method. Another problem arises when the control software is erroneously designed and/or coded so that the time period for halting the system is increased.
During operation, a trouble at a portion of the system influences the entire system if part of the instrument malfunctions, if the reliability of the measured value is so low that the analysis has to be retried, if the reagent is exhausted to require its replacement, if the sensor is worn out to require its replacement, or if a part of the instrument is halted for its maintenance. Another problem is that it is particularly troublesome to design control software which can cope on real time with the emergent situations of all the instruments of the system.
According to Japan Patent Application 62-226058 a cassette for an automatic analyzer instrument is described. The cassette includes at least one container to hold a sample, a data processor, and a radio communication device. The data processor is capable of storing and retrieving information about the sample in response to commands from external instruments via the radio communication device. The information about the sample includes sample ID, analytical parameters (analytes to be measured), the analyzer to be used and the need to retry the analysis.
An external computer transmits the information to the cassette via the radio communication device, after the cassette is placed on an self-propelled vehicle. The vehicle brings the cassette to the specified analyzer. The analyzer reads the analytical parameters from the cassette via the radio communication device, and performs the analysis. The analytical results are transmitted to the computer which decides whether retry is necessary. If retry is necessary the computer sets the retry flag in the cassette thereby initiating a retry measurement procedure. Thus, it is proposed that the system can flexibly perform the required analytical procedures automatically.
However, the above-described conventional system suffers from numerous disadvantages. One disadvantage of the above-described conventional system is the presence of the external computer that centrally controls the entire system. Additionally, although it is stated that an active function can be given to the cassette, the role of the data processor in the cassette is passive. In other words, it is controlled by the external computer or the analyzer. Thus, the data processor does not act independently.